Nom d'un Kurogane !
by Fael Slayer
Summary: DU JAMAIS VU et entendu vous allez comprendre... Une fic inoubliable et unique dans son genre : Fay et Kurogane vivent un drame ! humour déjanté ! *pas de lemon*


Kurogane jeta férocement le jeune blond sur la table en bois.

Pour les amateurs de Kuro-chou et Fay (le magicien le plus pervers de toute la voix lactée) voici de la matière pour plusieurs jours de bavages, de fantasmes (bon enfin bref) ! Amusez vous bien (mais pas trop quand même, si je venais à mourir vous vous sentiriez en manque après )

Rating : LES OMOPHOBES QUITTEZ CE LIEU OU BIENTOT VOS CHEVEUX VONT SE DRESSER SUR Votre TETE, votre rythme cardiaque va équivaler la cadence effréné d'un sèche linge, vos yeux vont rouler dans leurs orbites, vous allez êtres saisit d'une envie de vomir indicible et demain ( ou dans un an, suivant le nombres d'amis dévoués que vous avez) on vous retrouvera étendu devant votre écran, mort noyé dans votre propre vomi (c'est si beau ! Jamais vu plus lyrique, même Rimbaud doit se sentir faible comparé à ça ... (le démon de midi Nan nan nan, faut pas s'en faire ça lui arrive souvent, elle a pas encor prit ses boules roses ( les cachets calmants)... D'ici qu'on la colle aux éléctro-choques).)

Kurogane : Fay... Ca fait si longtemps que j'attendais ça...

Fay : Kuronin...

(Scène où ils se dévêtissent et s'occupent du reste... )

Fay : Kuronron...

Kurogane :... (trop occupé pour relevé l'information)

Fay : Kromin...

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuroman...

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kurooooooooooooooo !!! (nul besoin d'expliquer cet excès de "o")

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuro-sama !

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuro-kun !

Kurogane :...

Fay: Kuro -sempaï !(oO on a tout comprit sur l'expérience sexuel passée de notre magicien préféré)

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuro- chan.!

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuro... K... Ku... Kur... Kurog...

Kurogane :... (il retient son souffle)

Alors que pour la première fois de son existence, (et sans sarcasmes aucuns), il allait prononcer en entier, correctement et intelligiblement le nom du beau samouraï :

(Mokona entre en scène en ouvrant la porte à la volée)

Mokona : Quelqu'un cherche Kurogin ?!

(On ferme le rideau, ce qui n'empêche pas aux spectateurs d'entendre le bruit d'un sabre que l'on sort de son fourreau de bon matins pour aller chasser du Mokona...)

**Oui c'est répétitif mais vous allez voir ça en vaut largement la peine :**

Deux semaines plus tard Kurogane jeta férocement le jeune blond sur le sol.

Kurogane : Fay... Ca fait si longtemps que j'attendais ça...

Fay : Kuronin...

(Scène où ils se dévêtissent et se mettent tout nul ( les enfants, fermez les yeux , les autres (un seul mot d'ordre )SORTEZ VOS CAMESCOPES !!!... )

Fay : Kuronron...

Kurogane :... (trop occupé pour relevé l'information)

Fay : Kromin...

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuroman...

Kurogane :...

_**Entre acte. **_

_**Kurogane :**_

_**"Bonbons, Mars, Snickers, friandises, Coucougnettes (c'est un produit de chez moi, dans ma région ils adorent tous ça les vieux (et n'y voyez pas d'allusions dégeulasses car c'est super sérieux : PAS de pause café SANS ces superbes bonbons bien nommé rose pétunia enrobés de sucre))... Mars, MNM's, Kit Kat !!!"**_

_**Alors qu'il regardait avec attention son Shonen Magazine (et ou même en service il lit...) Fay en profite pour faire main basse sur les bonbons du samouraï (et par pitié n'ayez pas l'esprit aussi tordu que moi, restez calme...)**_

Fay : Kurooooooooooooooogaaaaaaaa... !!! (nul besoin d'expliquer cet excès de "a")

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuro-sama !

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuro-kun !

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuro- chan.!

Kurogane :...

Fay : Kuro... K... Ku... Kur... Kurog...

Kurogane :... (il retient de nouveau son souffle)

Apparemment, avant que Fay ait pu finir son habituel et interminable litanie, Kurognane (oui moi je peu le dire lol) est partit vers le septième ciel...

(La porte s'ouvre à nouveau avec fracas, (musique "Psychose" (avec les violons vous savez ! Oui Môsieur Hitchcock ! TAN TAN TAN TAN TANTANTAN) (grand coup de tonnerre)sauf que là, vu dans l'état où ils sont, l'expression ils sont dans la mrde jusqu'au cou (ouïlles(je me suis cognée )) (pas de jeux de mots de vilains!!!) est faible)

Sakura (à Shaoran) : Ah ! Mais quel bande de dégouttants ! Kurogane-san, pourquoi as-tu joué avec du yaourt ( Seigneur oO Quelle naïveté) sur Fay-san ?! Regarde ! Il y en a plein partout !...

(Shaoran c'est évanoui).

(On ferme le rideau)

Musique de mission impossible.

Ca y est, il a prit sa décision. Il doit le faire. Pour le bonheur et l'équilibre de son couple . Son amant SE DOIT de dire son nom en ENTIER durant l'acte...

Non, non, non ce n'est pas une blague. Kurogane est bien décidé cette fois. Il a échafaudé un plan fantastique : tout le monde doit le laisser tranquille ce soir et pour longtemps . Il a envoyé la princesse et Shaoran dormir à l'hôtel (il a recommandé à l'aubergiste de donner discrètement des préservatifs à Sakura, d'ici qu'elle apprenne et comprenne l'utilité de cette chose et comment s'en servir, il aura le temps de faire dire ce qu'il voudra à Fay).

Ensuite, il doit garantir à Fay : un sommeil lourd et surtout TRES pesant.

Non, la non plus ce n'est pas une blague (quoique...). A problèmes dingues solutions de tarés. Il allait devoir arriver à ses fins durant le sommeil de son bien aimé.

Après avoir foutu à la porte sans ménagement les deux tourtereaux et avoir fat ingurgiter une tisane au tilleul au magicien alité, il rentra à pas de loup dans la chambre.

Il ôta ses effets dans le rdel le plus complet. Le foutoir monstre (la bibliothèque de livres érotiques de Fay (comprenant de photo inédites de Tchii) , les armes de Kurogane qui tombent par terre, un rot lâché au hasard par un des deux protagonistes (ou peu être les deux ?) dois-je poursuivre ?...) réveilla notre jeune blond. Il fit sembla de dormir à point fermer. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Kuro-chouhcou .

Kurogane : ...

Fay: A...

Kurogane : ...

Fay: A... a...

Kurogane : ...

Fay: A... a... a...

Kurogane : ...

Fay: A... a... a... a...

Kurogane : ...

Fay: A... a... a... a... a...

Kurogane : ...

Fay: A...a... a... a... a... a...

Kurogane : ...

Fay: A...a... a... a... a... a... a...

(Non Fay ne se tape pas un tripe tout seul en riant comme une décérébré que je suis...)

Kurogane sent son heure approcher, il est sur que même si pour l'instant ça ne fonctionne pas très bien... Théoriquement... Il devrai... Il devrait...

Fay: A... sh... sh... u... u... r... r... a...

Kurogane : (qui n'écoute plus vraiment ce qui se passe)...

Fay: VOTRE MAJESTE !

Kurogane :pensées( Je ne savais pas que je lui procurais tant de plaisir...)

(sur ce il tombent dans les bras de Morphée)

Ayant comprit le quiproquo Fay, décida de régler cette affaire une fois pour toute...

Le soir suivant, dans la chambre, les deux poursuivent leurs ébats. On avait jamais vu Kurogane si motivé, le lit lui même en pousse des gémissement à fendre l'âme... les draps sont sans dessus dessous... Fay encaisse tant bien que mal les assauts effrénés... Il a l'air heureux celui là. Épanoui au possible. Ravi. Il tutoie les anges...

La voie de Fay répète inlassablement le message sur le ton de la météo... Les oreilles englobées par d'énormes écouteurs, le samouraï écoute en boucle, le mot tant désiré.

"Kurogane, Kurogane, Kurogane, Kurogane..."

_Pour ceux qui veulent annoncer mon évasion de l'hôpital psycatrique Sainte-Marie les Roses voici le téléphone :_

_01020304 ;) _

_Si non (si vous avez VRAIMENT APPRECIEZ cette lecture) , je vous conseille de vous en remettre à Dieu ou bien de LAISSER UNE REWIEV :)_


End file.
